Morning
by Indigo44
Summary: A brief, fluffy story about my two favorite chipunks. My first story in a year. Hope you enjoy it. I did. SimonxJeanette


A/N: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks…obviously…

Morning

By Indigo44

Her breathing was slow and even, and her skin warm against my arms. She slept soundly, comfortably against me. Her body was facing me so that I could see her mouth moving as she mumbled in her sleep.

My hand grazed across her arm, from wrist to shoulder. She sighed, nearly awakening. I leaned forward and placed my lips against her forehead, her cheek, and her nose. She giggled lightly, finally waking up. I kissed her lips, the sweet, soft skin that I could never get enough of, and she kissed back.

"Mmmm." She said.

"Hello." I whispered back.

Jeanette opened her cerulean eyes, bleary with sleep. I saw her blush and I chuckled. It's funny how we've been together for years and she's still shy around me at times.

My hand found her cheek and I felt the silk of her skin. I kissed her cheek again, I couldn't help it, I loved the feeling of her against my lips. I then moved my body so that I was on top of her. Her eyes went up, blinking repeatedly as if something was in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She blushed deeper and giggled again.

"I can't see you." She said. I chuckled. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her pink-framed glasses. She accepted them and put them on. "Hi Simon." She smiled.

"Hi sweetie." I responded. I felt my face turn blank. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Her smile immediately disappeared, her eyes showing her timidity. "What?"

My heart was beating like a drum in my chest; it was amazing she couldn't hear it. My arms started to shake, making it hard to keep my position on top of her.

"I love you, Jeanette."

Her expression change was immediate. She smiled, closed her eyes, and sighed a huge sigh of relief.

"You scared me half to death Simon!" She laughed, hiding her face in her hands. Then suddenly a hand came and smacked me on my chest. "Don't do that again!"

I couldn't help it, I smiled through my trepidation. I waited for her to calm down, her hands eventually lifted from her face and wrapped around my neck, her eyes finding mine again.

"I love you, Jeanette." I repeated. I rested my forehead on her's. I saw her mouth open to respond but I spoke first. "And there _is_ something that I need to say. But it's nothing for you to worry about."

I took her silence as an affirmation to continue.

"We've dated for four years, known each other for more than a decade. I have loved you for all of that time. There's no one I'd rather be with, no one that makes me feel like more of a man, more intelligent, stronger, and more loved . . . than you." Her eyes started to shine. "You're the most beautiful and smartest girl I've ever met. You are my counterpart, the other side of my coin, and the keeper of my heart." Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. I wondered if she knew what was coming. "But I want you to be the keeper of something else too." I reached over to my pillow and grabbed the small object beneath it. I hid it in my palm as I looked back at her. "Jeanette Miller…" I brought my hand up and her tears finally fell to meet her jubilant smile. "Will you marry me?"

Without even looking down at my now open hand to see the ring, she nodded.

"Yes…" She gasped. "Yes, Simon, of course I—"

My lips her on hers, stopping her answer. Her scent filled my nostrils, filling me with the quintessence of my fiancé. My favorite taste consumed my mouth as I melted into her lips, and our arms were around each other holding each other so tightly it was almost painful.

We kissed…and kissed…and kissed…and I had no complaint about how long it lasted. Only a small sigh of disappointment in knowing that it had to end sometime. I still hadn't finished this…

I raised my heard a few inches and looked at her, her cheeks were wet with tears and more were still joining them. I looked down and took hold of her left hand, slowly sliding the diamond ring onto her second to last finger. She looked down at it and gasped. She looked back at me with enormous eyes.

"It's…" She stumbled over her words. "You're…"

I chuckled. "I know, sweetie." I rolled off her, back to my side of the bed, facing her. She rolled toward me and cuddled into my chest.

"You're wonderful." I heard her say. I smiled, feeling a blush coming on, and a single tear rolling down my cheek. "I love you Simon."

******

Be kind. Please review.


End file.
